


Good, Evil and Death

by OneStoryOneWorld



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Afterlife, Agatha is Death, Agatha wants to kill everyone, Besides Reaper, Dress Code, End of the World, Hell is the new heaven, Hester Destroyed Earth's Fresh Water Supply, Neutral Soul, Sophie Dean of Evil/Devil, Sophie just wants a bestie, Tedros has a crush, Tedros is God of Good, Tedros'Angels ran the hair spray industry, The Coven are devils, but devils, not the Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneStoryOneWorld/pseuds/OneStoryOneWorld
Summary: Death is upset, the gods have lived for too long. This mistake was done in past dynasties. Beings in power for too long ruin the world as it is with greed.Tedros, god of Good, handsome, insecure and smitten.With Agatha.Sophie, Dean of Evil (AKA the Devil). Beautiful, apathetic and craving sisterly affection. From Agatha.The twist?Agatha is Death, and she is coming for them...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Good, Evil and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Death doesn't discriminate in between the sinners and the saints, it just takes and takes and takes.

Ever since Sophie and Tedros laid eyes on her they knew it would be hard to classify her. She was a paradox. An anomaly. 

That is what caught their attention, good or evil, when someone as weird as the ebony-haired girl existed you are bound to pay attention.

She, Agatha, dodged and outwitted all of their tests gracefully without even knowing it. Or so they thought.

Sophie sent her devils in the form of Anadil, Dot, and even the most formidable, Hester. Hoping that Agatha can be tempted into being an obvious sinner.

Hester was supposed to do anything and everything to lead Agatha permanently into evil. Agatha befriended the coven but remained her complex contradictory self.

Tedros was not one to be outdone easily so he also sent out his own task. He sent her a stray cat, dark and ugly, with bald patches all over. He felt sure that she would chase the cat away, certain that she would prove herself evil. Instead she caught him by surprise and made the cat her own, and named him "Reaper".

After that he was _sure_ that she was good, certain that she was a saint and not a sinner. Agatha was a hot topic in between, Sophie, famously known as Lucifer or the Devil (Short for Dean of Evil) and Tedros, god of Good.

Tedros believed she was good, and Sophie believed that she was evil.

Maybe there were ulterior motives for their fights. Afterall, Tedros was quite smitten with Agatha's wit and pure heart. And Sophie seemed to be longing for some sisterly companionship. But you could not accuse them of that, since they would surely deny it.

And despite them both desperately wanting to claim her soul for either Heaven or Hell, they decided to wait. They couldn't take a soul without the elusive Death's permission; Death would surely get revenge.

But now the world was crumbling, begging to be made anew again. Crumbling with all the abuse from the sun, and all the chemicals humans believed essential for life.

Or at least essential enough to poison the earth with.

The earth was crumbling and there was one last human on earth.

And it had to be the one person they wanted to see.

Agatha.

And... while Tedros and Sophie blamed humans for the Earth's destruction, they knew that everyone knew that they had a role to play. For the chance of love, platonic or romantic.

It must be amazing to be loved by the dark because no one can love you more than that.

(But humans never cared much for quantity, at least the wises prefered quality.)

It must be amazing to be loved by the light because no one can love you better.

(But it must be so tiring to always come second.)

It was clear to the angels and those who inhabited Hell who was responsible for the world's downfall. After all, it was Hester who rigged the earth's fresh water supply, and it was Tedros' angels that ran the hairspray industry.

Agatha was the last living body outliving her competition by 2 days.

Agatha dies due to food poisoning, or is it water poisoning?

Either way she died, and entered the judgment hall, her hair uncombed and greasy, her face pale and had a greenish tinge. But her eyes were curious and wide.

And Tedros was smitten, apparently love was blind after all.

Sophie was excited, practically glowing, her cape billowing behind her with seemingly no wind to support it.

"Welcome to the Hall of Judgment, Agatha!" Sophie squealed.

**...**

"So... is this Christianity or Catholicism or Judaism? Or what?" I ask, even though I already knew the answer.

Tedros, God of Good and Ruler of Heaven exchanges a look with Sophie, Ruler of the Underworld also referred to as Lucifer.

I study them, they have been alive since the beginning of Earth.

And they live on even after it's destruction.

Tedros clears his throat "This is the afterlife. Religion just helps prepare you."

I know.

"Oh?" I ask, widening my eyes and observing him trying to look interested or shocked.

He blushes and looks down bashfully.

Oh no, I internally sigh, it appears he has a crush on me.

How? Why? Since when?

Whatever.

This was unexpected but not unwelcome, in fact it might make my job easier.

I grin at him, crossing my fingers behind my back. He turns scarlet.

Sophie rolls her eyes and links her arm with mine leading me to the Judgment Room. The clouds darken under my feet but they must have not noticed or dismissed it as a shadow. Which is ridiculous because the whole area was oozing light.

"Where are we going?" I ask, because they expected me to.

"The Judgement Room." Sophie supplies, her aura radiating with life and excitement. She radiated so much life, she was making me dizzy. I force down my nausea, the goddess of Hell, Lucifer as most call her, should not be filled with so much life.

"Is this how we decide where I'm headed? Can't you just automatically scan me or whatever?" I ask, wanting them to admit it out loud.

"You, my dear, are the first neutral soul we've had in a millennium!" Sophie says

"Not uncommon, we've seen people like you and had them sorted out in a week, at most." Tedros' says coolly striding towards the big doors.

Liar. I'm the first of my kind, I'm death. I'll always be around. I'll always be equal, always neutral to both good and evil.

Note; he has a mood swings, he is bashful then aloof. But that is information for later.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special" I say as I walk past him into the room.

He stutters and I relish my effect on him. I never got much done romantically while down as human.

I don't bother absorbing the details of the cloud beneath my feet or the swirling colors of the sky. I had them memorized, I've guided each soul to their afterlife, whether I dragged them into hell or led them to Heaven.

When both of the gods before me die, I suppose I will have to find a new way to sort them. Maybe I can finally retire.

Sophie practically drags me to a seat, making sure that I'm surrounded by her and the coven.

She kisses my cheek and dashes off to the front standing besides Tedros. It is then that I realize that they are both extremely attractive people. Tedros is all his chiseled glory and Sophie with her princess looks.

I smile at him, he looks away. But does look back several times only, to meet my unwavering stare.

At the very front, the judge it seems. There was Merlin, pronounced (murh-lynn). He was an old looking man, obviously good but he did not care who went where only that everyone went where they deserved. Justice.

I admired him; it be a shame when he died.

"Agatha Woods, please rise."

I did.

"You are a neutral soul, and for the first time we will hold trial!"

I nod neutrally, and I do my best to hide my glowing fist. There was too much life in this room, the balance was off.

"I would like to call the first witness, Hester the Head Demon, to testify that Agatha is indeed Evil."

Hester smirks at me and walks lazily to the front. Taking delight when people flinch away.

"Agatha is the least empathetic human to have ever walked this earth. She is sarcastic and rude and honest. She is evil and all we stand for."

"You flatter me."

"OBJECTION" someone screeches.

Reapers sulks to the front, "She is actually extremely empathetic and she proved to be as much when she let me in."

I blink, I may know much but I have not seen that coming...

My cat can talk and it was Good?

**Author's Note:**

> :/ I don't think this will be a very long fic.


End file.
